Pokemon the Series - Ruby and Sapphire
by SimoneandThomasTogetherForever
Summary: Nick Ultra chases the girl of his dreams. Sign ups are open.


I looked into the mirror as I was checking myself out, with nothing but my underwear and white ankle socks on. My name is Nick Ultra and I'm sexiest guy in the Hoenn Region. Every time I go to the supermarket all the girls become starstruck over Me, even the wrinkly old ladies. I may only be sixteen but I know I'm good looking.

I get my good looks from my dad Norman (who is a gym leader). I have his jet black hair, his pale white skin and his sinister gray eyes. I get my great sense of fashion from my mom, Lulu. With a movie star good looks and amazing swag, I could get any girl I want. Back in my home town of Goldenrod City, I've dated over 25,000 girls, all of which I've hit it and quit it.

Thank god we moved, because imaged if all those girls found out about eachother…the thought scares me.

"Nick, put your clothes on and get down here." My mom yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

"I'm coming." I replied.

I sighed. I wanted to continue to look at myself in the mirror, but my mom said I had to meet the kid next door, what a bore. I bet the kid next door doesn't look as near as good as me. I walk over to my closet and I grab a green shirt and blue jean pants and I put them on. I also grab my green backpack that was lying on my bed and I placed it on both of my shoulders.

After doing all that I slip into a pair of black and green Nike's to go with my outfit and I exit my room and I walk down the stairs. When I walked down the stairs I saw my mom, she's a 5'6 Caucasian woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a pink flower dress with a white background. She was also wearing pink slippers and white socks.

Next to her was one of the hottest girls I have ever seen. Her skin was the color of a delicious heresy's chocolate bar. She had long curly black hair that went all the way to her back. Her eyes were as green as a Catterpie and she was wearing a pink jacket, long blue jean pants and pink boots.

I blushed at the sight of this smoking hot girl.

"Hello son, I would like you to meet Ruby Birch, she's the daughter of Professor Bitch." My mom said.

So she's the daughter of Professor Birch huh? Professor Birch is a Pokemon professor who studies Pokemon habitats, he has a lab and a home right here in Littleroot Town.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so many funny and interesting things about you." She said. Her voice sounded like she was an angel, are we sure this girl hasn't just fallen out of heaven?

"Nice to meet you too." I stuttered. God I've just met this girl and I've already embarrassed myself…I'm such a girl.

I looked into her eyes and she looked back at mine, it was followed by an awkward silence. I should say something, what if I ask her out on a date…would it be as quite as it is right now.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Ultra." Ruby said."Sweetie…I would appreciate it if you would just call me Lulu." My mother announced.

"Sorry, I mean Lulu. It was nice meeting you two Nick." Ruby said.

I watched as Ruby waved goodbye. She turned around to face the door, but she looked back at me. Maybe she did like me? My mom let her leave out the front door and she vanished….I ruined my chance to be with one of the hottest girls ever. I don't want to be a player for the rest of my life; I want to fall in love. I may be self-centered, egotistic and very smart with looks that can kill, but I still want to find the love of my life…I want her….Ruby Birch.

"Son, what's wrong?" My mother asked.

Me and my mom were as tight as a Minun and a Plusule. Ever since my dad got his job as becoming the new gym leader of Petalberg City, he had to leave Johto and move to Hoenn, leaving the two of us alone in Goldenrod City.

"Nothing." I replied.

My mom touches my left shoulder wither her right hand; I turn around to face my mom.

"You like that girl huh?" my mom asked.I blushed, I was totally embarrassed, what teenager wouldn't be embarrassed if their parents asked them that type of question?

"I kind of do." I replied.

"Then go after her." My mom said.

"Thanks mom." I replied.I turned around and exited my house, I was going to go get the girl of my dreams.


End file.
